Created Out Of Love
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rumbelle Baby Shower


"Belle, Doctor Whale was very adamant when he said you needed to rest. You shouldn't be going out in the cold, and be spending half the day on your feet entertaining people. Especially in your condition!" Rumplestiltskin insisted desperately, sitting on the edge of their bed-watching Belle scrutinize which pair of shoes would best match her outfit.

Belle rolled her eyes in amusement. "Rumple, I'm _pregnant, _I'm not dying."

He flinched at that. The very thought of Belle dying made his heart stop. Even the idea of something bad happening to her put him on edge. He refused to let anthing happen that could harm her, which was why he was so incredibly protective of her.

"Exactly!" He retorted back. "You're pregnant. Nearly _nine months _pregnant, and you should be in bed resting! What if something happens to your or the baby? I won't be there to help and-"

"Love," Belle interrupted, walking towards him and placing her hands in his own. "If you're really that concerned, why don't you just come with me?"

Rumple wrinkled his nose at that. The very thought of spending an entire afternoon in a room full of people he detested, and who all equally detested him in return as well, hardly sounded appealing.

Staring down at his Belle's lovely and slender hands, he gently and tenderly ran his thumb up and down her left palm.

"Can't we just stay here instead? Isn't it customary to hose a baby shower _after _the baby is born? We don't even know whether it's a boy or a girl!"

Belle smiled and shook her head. She then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Rumple's lips.

"It doesn't _have_ to be before the baby is born. Besides, Ruby wanted to do this for us and-"

"You sweetheart. The Wolf girl and the rest of them are doing this for _you. _Not me. If anything, they are doing it to irk me and to try and convince the mother of my child that it's still not too late for you to leave me."

Belle sighed, exasperated.

"Rumplestiltskin. Whether you are able to see it or not, they _are _doing this for _us. _You, my love, are a part of me. They all know that, and despite what you might think, they accepted that a along time ago. Now, come with me or not, that is up to you, but _I _am going to go." She said firmly, sounding very much like the mother she was soon to become.

Rumplestiltskin stared up at Belle, and, very slowly, began to rise from the bed and walk towards their closet to pick out a suit jacket to wear.

Belle smiled and walked towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders and sweetly kissing him again.

"Thank you."

Insisting that they drive, rather than walk the few blocks from their home to Granny's, Rumplestiltskin parked his black Cadillac beside the curb just up ahead from the diner.

Taking the key out of the ignition, he looked at Belle.

"How long must we stay and engage in this nonsense?"

Belle shook her head and laughed again.

"Rumple, you might enjoy yourself you know. Besides, it was very sweet of Granny to close down the diner so we could have the shower here. I'm not just going to walk in, say hello to everyone, and leave. We're going to have a lovely time."

Rumplestiltskin mumbled under his breath, getting out of the car quickly so he could open Belle's door for her and help her up. His cane in his left hand, he grasped Belle's hand tightly as they walked the few paces to the front of Granny's diner.

Taking a deep breath, already wishing for this day to be over, he reluctantly let go of Belle's hand and slowly opened the door of the diner.

As soon as the two of them were both inside they were greeted by a loud and boisterous chorus of "Hello's!"

After only a minute within arriving, Belle was whisked away by Ruby and Mary Margaret and lead into the center of the room to chit-chat and begin opening the pile of gifts that had been wrapped with love and care for her and their baby.

As all of the other women gathered round to watch and talk to Belle, Rumplestiltskin stayed back, taking a seat on the bar stool closest to the door and furthest away from the commotion. He was much happier to survey Belle from a distance and watch her face light up with happiness as she talked amongst her friends, all their to celebrate her and their unborn child.

Rumplestiltskin smiled softly at the thought of it. Soon, in only a number of weeks, he and Belle would have a baby. A baby created out of love. _True love. _

Suddenly, being at the baby shower didn't seem so terrible.


End file.
